Sting of the Karambit
by Gary.ZIP
Summary: Lisen up, children. This is the story of Magnum Atlas, a normal high schooler with a good life. He was chosen by something or other, and is now stuck in the world of RWBY- but not how you remember it. Now he does things with the power of the Game-Master/Gamer. From a normal somebody to a somebody people know (And love?). OP!Gamer!OC x Harem.
1. Introductions Are In Order

Hello all you RWBY fans out there, my name is Gary (Or Gaaaaaaryyyyy! if you've played Fallout.) Not a monument ours name, but it's done well by me. Anyways, I once tried to write a few fanfics on another account (Which was screwed with and had everything changed around, don't ask) and they ranged from mediocre at best, to a failure of writing at worst. Asides from my personal laments, I've been taking an essay and story composition course, so here's hoping that helps. I hope you all enjoy, and feel free to send feedback, anything is appreciated. Even flames, because those are hilarious and will be used to toast marshmallows. Adeiu!

"Insert Credits"

This is what I saw in my face as I woke up from-

From…. What even happened? Last thing I remember is driving out of the parking lot in my vintage 1980s Toyota MR2. I'm not a car junkie or anything, but the slick rear-wheel drive and 1.8L midsize engine, this beast is pretty much an engine on wheels. Not to mention my amazing paint job- a falsetto chrome with a crimson red on the hood and around the grill that makes it look like I hit zombies or something.

Cost me a LOT, but SO worth every penny when I'm cruising through the strip malls nearby.

Though, my amazing car doesn't save me from hallucinations, as that, granted it was good music, coin-op arcade sound blared around me as I stared into the screen of one cabinet. I tried to look or walk away from it, but my body was pretty much bolted in place. I could move my head a little, allowing me to see that I was in some sort of old arcade, presumably after hours, since all the lights were out, and all machines but this one were off. Don't ask me how that works, or how a single speaker above me can play music while the others remain silent.

I tried looking at the edges of the cabinet I was planted in front of, but I wasn't able to move to see it very well. All I could make out were some black werewolf-looking shapes, and some red and yellow blurs behind them. Above the screen, on the game's title panel, was a blank cesium-looking plate, with lots of scratches on where paint must have shown what the game was. I could faintly make out what was either an R or P, and a V or Y at the end. Probably called "PLAY!" or something lame like that.

I looked down at myself and didn't see any of my usual clothes. I remembered putting on a T-shirt with a Deadpool mask on it, a Paris green (Not actual Paris Green- I don't want to inhale rat poison) bandana hidden around my neck (That I liked to slide up to cover my nose and mouth because fuck you.) with my personal logo on it. This logo was an azure shield emblazoned with a green snake wrapped around an orange-hilted dagger. I had also been wearing forest-green motorcycle pants, and brown hiking boots. Call me a fashion disaster, but tell that to my fangirls at school.

Now, I was wearing an emerald hoodie with my logo emblazoned on the front and back, with surprisingly nice military dregs and a patrol cap. I wasn't even associated with the military, and I hoped I wouldn't get arrested or something for impersonation.

I returned my focus to the game as I saw a handful of quarters on the cabinet. I was able to pick them up, and slid them in. The game now displayed 6 credits, and now said "Player 1 Select Character".

I just stared at the screen, because it was blank for about 10 seconds, before showing my face. I almost leapt back in surprise, but again, I was mainly immobile. It then asked me to type in a name , presumably for a high score or whatever. Another shocker, there was only one big button on the cabinet itself. I tried rolling it, since i've played a few games like that. It didn't budge. Not surprising, to be honest. I said, "What the hell?", and clicked it.

Nothing happened. I blinked a few times, and the world seemed to moved about 3 inches to the right. Okay…

I spammed it for a few seconds, and the screen furiously blinked "Cool it, Jackhole." What? I'm not sure what a 'jackhole' is… Like, asshole and jackass? This game's a dick. I flipped it off, and it displayed a hand on the screen, flipping me off back. Now, I should be angry, but that's fucking hilarious. A coin-op game flipping you off. "That's something you don't see every day!", I exclaimed to nobody.

"I know, right?", I heard a voice exclaim. "WHAT DU SHITTTTTT!" I manly screamed, in a very manly tone, being very manly and all.

"Haha, calm down, hotshot," I heard the same female voice says behind me. I tried to turn around, but was still stuck in place. "My name's Anabel, and I'm going to be your guide from here on out! Now you don't have to listen to some outdated coin-op cabinet with a very sensitive personality."

"Guide? To what?"

"Duh. Your new life, mister Game-Master!"

"Hey, I liked my old life just fine!", I angrily retorted.

"Yeah, but this will be MUCH better. I mean, I can tell you all about it, but that's boring. I will tell you that women outnumber men by like 8 to one or something like that, so guys get loo~ts of ladies," Anabel sultrily replied.

"I'm not a womanizer, Anabel. And you sound like a great girl and all, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now. Sorry, I'm sure-" Anabel interrupted me there. "Okay hotshot, let's get something straight. I'm not into you. You WILL, however, be in the market, once you see the place you're going."

"Who said I was going? As nice and beautiful these women may be, I'm not a womanizer. I have no reason for leaving my current life, where I'm happy with my job and friends, family notwithstanding."

"Oh, parent issues? That sucks, dude. But you already decided to come with me when you put those quarters in." "I didn't have a choice! I was frozen in place!" "Sucks to suck. I'm going to just skip over the boring bits. Blahblahblah you're becoming a gamer, with gamer abilities, blahblahblahhhhh, I'm Anabel and I'll be teaching you how to blahhhh, and then I'll teleport you to your new life in a new world where you can do whatever you like, but this IS real life, and actions WILL have repercussions, and blahblahblah, okay DONE! Now, to start off your training. As I mentioned before, you've been selected as the Game-Master. This means your life is now a video games. Let's start with the basics. You can either say or think commands. Try "Main menu" now!"

"Pfft, sure. 'Main menu'. See noth- SWEET MOTHER OF JFK!"

A large translucent window hovered in the air in front of my face at a comfortable distance. On it were the text "Stats", "Inventory, "Skills", "Character", "Quests", "Achievements", and "Options".

"Okay Champ, let's start off with 'Stats'!" Anabel cheerily requested. I clicked the button-somehow- and up popped a picture of a human outline, underneath it being Strength, Perception, Wisdom, Agility, Intelligence, and Luck, each with the number 1 beside them, with a plus following that. Above all the numbers was text that read "Unspent Skill Points: 25". Before Anabel could say anything, a loud PING! echoed, and a message saying , "Your skill in reading has granted you +1 Int. Points!" My eye twitched at this, knowing this would be a long and arduous annoyance for me. Seeing my eye, Anabel broke out into laughter.

"Yeah, go ahead and disable that in the options whenever you want. For now, spend up those skill points, boy!" Turning to face her for the first time, I saw a petite girl with shockingly pink hair done up in pig tails, with green eyes, in a very skimpy dress, making flamboyant gesticulations to accompany her words. Meaning, she waved her hands around a lot excitedly, like a chihuahua with ADD.

Shaking my head at her, I looked at my screen, and spent all my points. At the end, I had 5 Str., 4 Per., 4 Wis., 3 Agt., 4 Luk., 9 Chr., and 7 Int., counting in 2 bonus Wis. and Int. I got for 'wisely spending skill points', and the original bonus 1 Int. And yes, I enjoyed overdosing on Charisma. It gives me confidence and helps with my people skills. I hope...

"Okay, feel free to explore all the other options whenever. I like you, so I'm going to give you some armor and a weapon of your choice! Haha, kidding. Choose from a set- You've got your Knight, Mage-y thing, Assassin looking stuff, and some barbarian-berserker kit."

"... How about the stealthy set?" I replied.

"You sure? I mean, the knight set looks pretty hot…"

"Anabel. Please. No."

"Haha, kidding, Champ. Get ready, you're entering your new life, in THREE! TWO! GOPHER! ...ONE!" I could hear her chuckling as an all-encompassing darkness spread around me. I was hit with a powerful light, and opened my eyes to the burning brightness of the open sky, clearer than anywhere I know on Earth. Where am I?

I started to look around me, seeing a forest, before I heard snarling behind me. I spun around, and saw a pack of the werewolf I creatures from the cabinet in the arcade. Except, upon closer inspection, I saw the title "Weak Minor Beowolf. HP 25/25. AP 0/0. MP 0/0". I got another ping, saying my "Observe" skill was unlocked, but that's boring, and I picked up the weapon lying next to me. Glancing at it, I saw it was a double-sheath of Karambit knives. Oh god, is this fantasy CS:GO?

Wait.

I glanced back at the names of the creatures. Beowolves… Where have I heard that? Hmmm… Doesn't matter! Gotta focus. Another ping for perception of my focus, and a passive skill- "Detect Hostility". I did another glance around me, and could FEEL two more Minors. Now that I was in a combat situation, I saw my own HP, AP, and MP on my Heads-Up Display. They were at 400/400, 0/0, and 250/250, respectively. I guess my HP increases by 50 for each Str. point I have, except 1 being worth 100. This seemed to be the same with MP and Wis. points.

I spam to the closest Beowolf as it leapt at me. I slid to the side, creating the Quickstep skill. I lunged towards it as it made contact with nothing, and shanked it in the side with my Karambit. I dealt 25+45 Overkill damage. The other two pinged on my H.U.D as becoming 'Enraged', presumably increasing their stats. They tried to flank me, and were much quicker. Their HP was now at 80/25.

I had to roll out of the way, creating a Dodge-Roll skill. This is starting to get ridiculous. I swung at the exposed spine of one, dealing a critical strike. 'Backstab' created. I felt the other Beowolf charge, and spun around, but was only able to whack it with the flat of my blade, Stunning it. I decided to try and use Magic here, and willed a stream of magic to shoot out of my hand. Expectation- A large current of pure magic-y goodness to completely immolate the Beowolf. What actually happened- An arc of lightning shot out of my palm, and zapped the Beowolf in the ass. It yelped, and spun towards me, pissed as hell, but now with only 10/25 HP. I guess my Magic isn't very strong, yet.

I tried to think of any status magic that could help me, because I was still at 225/250 MP. I put my hand in front of me again, without high hopes after my last hat trick. It actually did what I expected, as the Beowolf limped for a few seconds, and passed out, losing it's Enraged status and granting my the skill 'Sleep'. I decided to try one last thing, and slammed my boots right into where it's nuts would be, waking it up, and dealing 10+15 Overkill. Seems weak, but it presumably has some other effect. Then again, I wasn't using a weapon of any sort, so maybe I need to create an un- Damnit. Guess it already created the Unarmed skill for me. Okay.

So, that was a thing. I started walking in a random direction, as I was browsing my Menus. I saw I had a quest.

Not in Kansas, Dorothy.

You've just been teleported into a new existence. Find your way to civilization, or find there isn't any. Hint, there is.

Rewards: 1500 EXP, 250 Currency

Failure: How can you fail this?! Instant death, loser.

Bonus: Rescue a possible bystander you'll encounter in about 5 seconds.

Bonus Reward: 2000 EXP, 150 Currency, Relations with Unkown Bustander, Unkown Faction

Okay, feeling slightly insulted. And what innocent bystander? Just then, my thoughts were interrupted by a scream.

"Iyaaaaa! Help meeeee!" I quick-stepped multiple time to a clearing, where I tripped over something shiny. I picked some twisted rapier-looking sword, with a golden exclamation point above it. Upon observing it, I was told it was a "Dust-Based Rapier" named "Myr-something-or-other" Does it LOOK like I speak German or something? [Nudge Nudge] It was labeled as a Quest item, and I got a notification for a quest to find it's owner. Which is probably the girl getting attacked-! I ran forward towards the shrieking, and saw a girl clad in white, with beautiful flowing white hair, and light blue eyes, and a small scar underneath one.

She was hiding in a tree, as a pack of bear-creatures resembling the beowolves I saw earlier surrounded her, and a few beowolves lunging about. I observed them, seeing they were "Minor Ursai. HP 75/75. AP 0/0. MP 0/0".

The Beowolves were labeled "Quick Minor Beowolves. HP 40/40. AP 0/0. MP. 0/0" I clanged my Karambit's handle against my metal knee pads, gathering their attention. As they growled at me, I heard the booming noise of music coming from… Somewhere. Oh yes. This song. I readied myself as the opening bars of "Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen started playing. The first to reach me were the three Quick Beowolves, and true to their name, they were fast. They attempted a hit-and-dash tactic, and I lost 35 HP, setting me down to 365/400. I cast my Arc Lightning spell, shockingly (Ha-Ha), it hit all of them for 25 HP each, and created a Chain Lightning spell. I readied my Karambit, and faked lunging toward one of them. It dashed sideways, and I fired a weak Arc Lightning, dealing 15 Dmg + 5 Overkill. I span around, and nailed another in the balls, dealing 15 Dmg + 10 Overkill. I quick stepped toward the last, and uppercutted it, spinning in air, and created a Shoryuken skill. Hells yeah. The girl in the tree just stared at me, and I flashed her a smile as the Ursai lumbered over. I dashed between the two of them, unleashing a fury of slices and stabs to them as I quickstepped past, creating the Knife Flurry skill, and dealing 45 Dmg to both. They put on a burst of speed, body-slamming me in the back. I fell to the floor, with my HP at 225/400. This lowered even more as they cleaved at my legs when I tried to crawl back a bit. 125/400. As adrenaline kicked in because of my desperation, I came up with a brilliant plan. I focused on the left Ursa, and created two spells. Confuse, and Mind Trap. I cast both on the Ursa, and it turned reddish, and charged at it's brother (?). They then fought each other, until 'my' Ursa killed the other. I decided, just for style, I leapt on it's back, and angered it into running at a tree, splitting it's skull. I leapt off, and sauntered back over to the girl, who had gotten out of the tree.

"I believe this is yours, madam?" I smoothly joked as I pulled Myrtenaster out of my inventory, kneeling before her. She blushed, and took it out of my hands.

"T-thank you for saving me, a-and getting my weapon. Those Grimm just caught me by surprise, is all. The name's Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Who are you?" Wait. Grimm. Schnee. Queen. It all makes sense. Well, except for that last one. But it's a good band, so that's okay. I'm… I'm… I'm stuck in RWBY. Fuhuhuck. I wasn't able to finish watching even the first few episodes. Okay, okay. At least I know a bit about this world. I'm standing in front of the Weiss Schnee. One of the main characters of a fictitious show.

I realized she was still staring, waiting for me to say something in response- probably my name.

"It was no problem. The name's Magnum Atlas." I chuckled internally. "Rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it."

"They do?" Sorry, Jaune.

"Damn right!" Confidence is key with a woman like her. "Anyways, you seem like a lovely lady, what are you doing out here?"

"I'm… Not entirely sure? It.. It was like I was drawn here by something. Whatever. Why do you care, anyways?"

"Just trying to make conversation. Would you happen to know the closest settlement to here?"

"Um, yeah. I mean there's Vale, but that's a bit off. You'd be better off camping out for the night before trying to hike back." Weiss replied, turning her head a bit conceitedly.

"Thanks for the advice, but are you going to do the same?" I ask, slightly concerned. She may not have gotten over the attack very well.

"Fine, whatever. Just, try not to be creepy or something and I'll let you take a watch or two." She replied, huffing slightly. Such a tsundere…

-Time Break-

"Okay, I'll take the first watch. I'll wake you up in a few hours or something." I told Weiss, looking around our makeshift campsite. It was built in haste, but still decent. My statement went ignored, though, as she had already fallen asleep against a tree. Sighing, I picked her up, and carried her princess-or in this case heiress-style to the 'beds' beside the dying fire. She must have woken when I picked her up, because as I set her down, she was blushing a deep shade of crimson. The moment was ruined as a gong played- only I could hear it- and a strange green notification popped up.

New Menu Added!

'Titles' Added!

New Menu Added!

'Factions' Added!

New Menu Added!

'Relationships' Added!

Shit, is this one of those dating games too! I mean, no offense, but this is my LIFE we're talking about! You don't just DO that in real life!

Granted, that would happen a lot of what Anabel said is true. And I believe her, because she hasn't lied to me so far. I mean, back on Earth, it was a real competition to try to get a girlfriend. Many considered too much of a Herculean effort to try, and I don't blame them. Many girls on my planet were full of themselves, convinced they could have their pick of men. It'd be nice for a change to not have to worry about that, maybe even have the tables turned. Wait, the whole time I've been having this morally ambiguous battle, Weiss has been in my arms, embarrassed as all hell.

Shit.

"What, never had a guy treat you like a princess? Er, Heiress?" I joked with a smirk on my face. Weiss puffed her cheeks and turned away, almost falling out of my arms

"Seriously though, you should get some rest. I'll take watch." I said as I laid her down by the fire. She made a 'hmph' sound, as she said, "Don't overdo yourself to impress me, it won't work."

I sighed in derision, and walked back to the tree she was lying against, and quickly scaled it until I found a pair of branches forming a V-shape, and sat between them. I could hear her sleeping rather soon after, and I said, "Goodnight… Weiss."

Magnum Atlas

Title: No Title Selected

Str: 8

Per: 6

Wis: 5

Agt: 7

Luk: 4

Chr: 13

Int: 10

And that's a thing! It felt really good writing this for all of two days. I hope you all enjoy. I'm still not entirely sure what the pairing(s) will be. If you have any ideas, comments, etc., relating or not to ships (I'll even do a harem if enough people ask), feel free to send me a PM or review telling me what you did and didn't like. I can take criticism. Flames, though, make me laugh and will be used to roast marshmallows. And on that, adeiu, and donke scheon!


	2. Stopping the Slave Ring!

Welcome back everyone to the next chapter of Sting of the Karambit! I'm not really sure if there's going to be an update schedule or anything. I mean, i wait a day to let reviews roll in, spend a few days coming up with ideas, and a few more typing it. Sorry if you wanted it faster, that's just my flow. Also, I got a PM about sloppy writing by not clearly defining Magnum's looks. I just want to say, there's a reason for this. In a lot of great stories, you aren't given much more than cover art or a general shape to the character. This way I'm leaving it up to your imagination, so it's easier to connect with the characters. But that's just my opinion. Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. Now comes the part where I am going to address all the reviews I've gotten the previous chapter. Remember, if you have any suggestions for pairing, criticisms, or comments, be sure to leave a review!

Reviews:

El Marcos: Sure, I'll see if I can put Blake in. Thanks for reviewing!

Cf96: Thanks, glad you thought that. I enjoy writing these things, but it's nice to see others enjoy reading them.

tforce: Yeah, it's been suggested by a couple of people I know that I do one. It's probably happening unless I get a lot of 'No's.

Blackfirekingkoncor: Good advice, good advice. And yeah, making a catchphrase is a lot more work than it sounds like.

Thank you to everyone who posted a review!

Now that those are done with, onto the story!

I heard Weiss waking at our campsite as I was sitting in the tree. I looked back at her, and saw her blink a few times, looking around her surrounding, presumably to find me. I leapt down in front of her as she passed by, then she screamed and, for lack of a better term, bitchslapped me.

"Oh my Oum! Don't do that ever again!" She screeched at me as recognition shone in her eyes. I sighed and rubbed the hand mark on my face.

"Time to start walking again, I suppose." I heard Weiss dramatically sigh at this as she plodded along behind me, dragging Myrtenaster along behind her.

Oh god- I'm not from here so I can say that-it's been hours and I can finally see a city in the distance. I keep getting messages for stat increases. So much physical exercise…

Quest Complete!

Not in Kansas, Dorothy.

Reward: 1500 EXP, 250 Lien.

Bonus Reward: 200 EXP, 150 Lien, Relation with Weiss Schnee improved, Relations with SDC improved.

Finally! Civilization! I let out a sigh of relief and quickly accepted a quest before Weiss noticed.

Quest Start!

Insert Pun Here.

Explore the city of Vale, and join the school of Beacon.

Reward: 2000 EXP, 400 Lien, Skill Book.

Failure: Live a horrible mediocre life with a job mediocrily done.

I feel like I've heard that before. Anyways, college. Nice. Good place to start off my new life, amirite?

As Weiss and I left the forest and hiked the path to the city, I was thinking of my family. Granted, I had some parental 'issues', to say the least, but I cared about my little sister. She's… not your typical sister, in many ways. I don't feel like getting into that list at the moment, because I'm more concerned with how she's taking it. Me missing, I mean. I'm not sure if time flows the same way, but if it does, then I've been gone for about two days, or so. Yeah, it was around noon when I went to the arcade, I don't know how long I was unconscious for, but it was a few hours at least. Then the thing with Weiss, and it's probably noon now, if the sun is anything to go by. God, she's probably been crying the whole time…

Just as I was thinking of her, I heard a very familiar voice shout from behind me.

" Well, why don't you find out?"

I spun around to the sight of pink pigtails and green eyes staring happily back at me.

"Anabel! You're REAL?!"

The pixie-esque girl just let out a giggle and smiled at me.

"Of course I am! What, am I not as sexy as before?" She asked, winking slyly at me as she turned her head.

I sighed. I heard Weiss stuttering in the background in complete confusion.

"Well, now that we've established you're real and all, what was that you were saying before?"

"I WAS going to mention that I may or may not have an idea to bring your precious sister here, but if you can't be bothered to comment on my sexiness, then I may not be bothered to share that information."

"Fine. Well, Anabel, you look much more s-sexy than you did before, I must not have gotten a good look before. You are very beautiful."

I saw her blush and look down a bit.

"W-well thank you, s-sweetie!" I heard her stutter as she looked back up, smiled, and glomped me. She let out an eep and let go when she saw what she did.

"Anyways, I found out an amaaaazing way to get your little sis to Remnant! It's easy! All you need is a shit-ton of dust and, once you get that, I can lead you through the rest. Toodles!"

Quest Start!

Brother of the Year? (Part 1)

With Anabel's apparently vast knowledge, you now have an opportunity to drag your sister into this unknown, possibly horrible, world. Good job, kid.

Reward: Quest Continuation (What? You want more? Hell no, this is personal.)

Failure: Questline End, depression and angst.

With that, she spun around and skipped away towards the city. I looked around for Weiss, and saw her curled up on the ground in shock.

" *mumble mumble* Little sister... *mumble mumble* other worlds… *mumble* Man-stealer…"

Well, it looks like the… hehe... "Weiss" Queen is broken. (Ba-Dum Tss)

All puns aside, I picked her up again and carried her to the city. Once we got there, the rabble of noise must have gotten her attention as she shoved me away, quickly standing up and dusting herself off as I picked myself off the ground.

"Wow, no need to be so 'cold', Weiss. I mean, I did carry you the rest of the way here."

"W-well, I never said you could touch me! How am I supposed to know you didn't try something?! Oh my Oum, did you GROPE ME?!" She started yelling.

"No! I would never do that! Especially not to you!" I hastily replied as I took a step back, waving my hands.

"Are you saying I'm not PRETTY ENOUGH to grope?!" Weiss yells as she gets into my face

"N-no way, you're extremely beautiful!"

"O-oh, w-well, o-of course I am! I'm an heiress, after. I must be beautiful!" She replied, turning in an attempt to hide her blush. I smirked, knowing I won that squabble.

"Well little Mrs. Heiress, shall we be off?"

"Hmmph, I guess we shall," she cheekily replied, smirking as I held out my arm before shrugging and link our arms as we walked down the street.

I kept looking along the streets for a dust store, I mean, a quest is a quest, right? Ah who am I kidding, I really want to see her again.

Weiss glares at me questioningly, as I stopped in place, as she ran into me.

I strained to hear an almost imperceivable noise coming from the building in front of us.

"What's happening now? Another magic pixie girl?"

"Quiet. I hear something- err, someone. It's…" I dashed forward into the shoddy building, smashing the rotten door off it's hinges. As aforementioned hinges broke, I noticed they weren't rusted- they were used often.

As multiple pings went off for Perception bonuses and Observation leveling, I looked around for where the music was coming from. It was a throbbing electrostep, like one would hear at a catwalk. This is what pissed me off to hell.

"There's no good goddamn reason electrostep should be playing in an "abandoned" building" I spat before Weiss could question anything. I saw a counter, and stomped over to it. I threw open the door I had a feeling would be there, and went to draw my knives, before I hesitated. I was seriously going to charge into an unknown situation armed?!

I sighed and climbed down into a clean, fancy hallway with red carpeting and fancy paintings on the walls. I barely have these a glance before I reached the door at the end of the hall. I calmed myself down before signaling for Weiss to stay behind. I could feel her begin to protest, before I shot a stoic look at her. She closed her mouth and stepped back.

I fixed my posture, straightened my clothes, and strode through the door, into a metal room with two bulky guards at the opposite door. They moved to block it before I cast Confusion on them. They still blocked it, but seemed unfocused as I walked towards them with the posture of a confident successful man.

"Yo, kid, you better crawl back to yo mommy's home before we kick yo punk ass there. No un-athormisized people's allowed" the first man said as I neared. I sighed at his horrible misuse of the English language, before glaring at them.

"My name is Nicholas Crispin. I am here for the, hmm, purchase." I said nonchalantly as I hit them with more Confusion. They grew more unfocused and said "No problem m'stah Crisp'n", before stepping aside and opening the doors. I heard the tapping of heels and looked behind me, before glaring at Weiss, who stood there. She shrugged and followed me through, staring at the guards as she passed. I sighed and wearily walked toward the noise. There was one last door, before we were hit with a blast of music and strobe lighting. I heard a man on a speaker system shout, "Sold to Mr. Orvlosky for 5,000 Lien! A very good choice, might I add! Now, if you'll follow me, we'll be right back once the transaction is completed."

I shuddered in disgust as I look around and saw an auction house with a catwalk in the front, half the seats filled with men. Most of them looked obese, morbidly ugly, creepy, or perverted. Weiss gasped in horror as she saw what "good" we're being sold. I walked along the back of the room to a seat along the far right side, Weiss glaring at everyone in disgust whilst clinging to my arm.

I feel horrible being in a fucking sex slave auction. Then again, most people would…

"Now, this beauty! She may be a Faunus, but she's never been touched! A rare virgin jewel right here! Shall we start the bidding at 2,000 Lien?" Immediately a fat man taking up two seats shot his hand into the air, garbling out a "Right here!" and a throaty chuckle. I stood up, declaring, "4,000 Lien." A few men twisted and stared in shock. It seems that was a bit over balling for the second bid. Weiss gave me a look of pure disgust and loathing as she let go of me and recoiled. I don't blame her. I must have just done a 180 on everything she thought she knew about me by betting on a sex slave. Fucking hell, I hate myself right now. But it's the only way my plan is going to work.

"Forty-two hundred!" Said the same fat man from before. I stared him down and, seeing him intimidated (Gaining the ability "Intimidating Presence") then bored holes into the auctioneer with my eyes. "Forty-five hundred. No, wait. Five thousand." Everyone was staring at me at this. "Hm, seems I made my position on this clear enough. Anyone care to raise me up? I honestly don't care. But we'll be meeting once I win." "W-well, congratulations on y-your purchase, Mister..?"

"Crispin. Nicholas Crispin."

"God, you sick fuck. I thought you were one of the fucking good guy, you asshole. Get the fuck-"

"Hahaha! Oh my god, Weiss, you actually think I want a sex slave? I'm not like that! I have a plan to shut this place down. Come on, and if anyone asks, you're a slave of mine. Don't say anything."

Weiss just stared at me in shock until I took her hand and pulled her along as I made my way to the open door with the auctioneer and girl I bought. I avoided looking at her, to give her some small fraction of decency, appearing nonchalant about the situation.

"If you'll follow me, Mister Crispin, we can complete this transaction."

"Mmhm, lead on." I followed the scrawny man to another room, passing a line of girls, all naked and in various states of terror. I felt so much anger and pity for these girls and those who forced them into this situation.

As soon as he locked the door and turned back to me, I pointed one of my knives in his face, much to the surprise of the man and the girl with us. "You see here, bruv, I don't have that kinda money. If I did, I sure as hell'd find a better way to spend it." I could hear the song, "I Shot the Sheriff" by Eric Clapton. Hells yeah!

I smirked. "How about we make a small little deal here. You, shut all this down and never do anytjing like this again, and I, won't torture you extensively until you're missing limbs and other bodily parts in a pool of your own blood and vomit. Or, of course, I can always rip out your eyes and force feed them to you. Hell, I might cut off your dick and shove it up your ass. I don't particularly care how you suffer, unless you want to prevent this ring from happening ever again." I activated Intimidating Presence for effect.

"O-of course sir, please don't shove my dick up my ass! I'll stop it all! For the love of Oum, PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! I'LL SET THEM ALL FREE AND I'LL SHUT IT ALL DOWN JUST DON'T HURT ME!"

I just laughed in my head as the evil, perverted man in front of me broke down in tears.

"Heh, fine. How do you let them out? Are there cells or shackles or what?" I question the man bawling in front me.

"They have manacles and are bound by the wrists. H-here's the master key." The sick man said as he slid away, covering his crotch and ass.

"Well, first thing's first." I said, musing to myself. "Ladies, please leave the room for a moment. We need to have a talk. Weiss,here's some clothes I bought earlier. They'll be loose, but sweetheart, put them on?" I asked the still-naked former slave as I unbound her wrists. The man whimpered as Weiss and the unnamed girl left the room.

"Well, back to business you sick fuck. Gotta honor our commitment, you know?" With this and a flick of my wrist, the man let out a scream and feel silent as the blade punctured his heart. "You won't be doing anything like this again, and I'm not torturing you excessively. Everyone wins!" I stared at the corpse before reaching over and yanking out my knife. With one last glance, I spat on his corpse. Heh, FATALITY.

I strolled out of there, when Weiss looked up to me. The girl just looked down, now wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts, with a black jacket.

"I'm sorry." Weiss muttered as she walked up to me.

"For what?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm sorry that I doubted you. You're an amazing person, Magnum. You saved these girls. You shut down a FUCKING SLAVE RING. You're a hero. Why?"

"Eh, I can't stand people like this. I hate all kinds of sick fucks like this. Who doesn't, after all? It was the right thing."

"Don't lie to me. There is something else here. Something personal. Why do you hate these people- more than normal, at least?"

"What, them being horrible people isn't enough?" Weiss just stared at me, not believing me. The girl with the- admittedly adorable- cat ears kept looking down. "Fine. Once, about three years ago or so, I was with my little sister, Haley. Now, nothing abnormal there. She clung to me like crackheads on drug money. Yeah, THAT much. Anyways, she decided that we needed to get something to eat. We went to an outdoors café thing, and she needed to use the bathroom or something. Next thinner I know, I heard her scream. I charged over to where I heard her, and saw these two punk ass sons of bitches trying to drag her into an alley. I got pissed, broke… Just about every bone in their bodies, and tossed them in a dumpster, like the trash they were. Hell, one of the called the police. They were scared shirtless, barely coherent, and confessed to everything. I was 'recommended for assistance in managing my frustrations'. I didn't go. Those shitbags got everything they deserved. Last thing I heard, they were going to be in the intensive care unit for life." I un-balled my fists as I finished.

I noticed that the girl with the cat ears was latched onto me, rubbing my back, crying. I blushed and stuttered, "H-hey, don't cry! Everything turned out fine in the end. I don't want you to cry." She looked up at me, still crying.

"T-that's not it. Y-you saved me. I-I-I-I…" She suddenly burst into more years, clutching me as if I was the last thing on Earth. Err, Remnant. "THANK YOU SO MUCH! I OWE YOU MY LIFE!" She shouted, sniffling at the end. I hugged her back. She wasn't letting go any time soon. Weiss just looked on from the background, her face unreadable. "W-what's your name, sweetheart?" I asked the broken girl clinging to me, as I pet her ears.

"M-my n-n-name's B-Blake Belladonna. B-but you c-can call me a-a-anything you want…" She sniffled.

"Why would I call you anything else?" I questioned, still rubbing her head.

"I'm your's now, master. You can do whatever you want with me." She said, her head starting to run back against my hand as it froze in shock.

"N-no Blake, I'm not your master or anything. I freed you. You aren't anyone's property. You don't have to serve anyone anymore. You don't owe me a debt or anything." I held her out at arm's length and focused on her.

"B-but I want to! I… I love you, master. I want to serve you." She looked up at me, and started to lean in.

It was electric. Our lips met, and she wrapped her arms around my neck and stood on her tiptoes. I took my hands off her head and held her. We separated as we began to run out of breath. She was gasping, completely red-faced. She held me again, and I held her back.

"I love you too, Blake." I said as I kissed her again.

"Oh, and master?" I heard her whisper in my ear once we broke apart. "I'm fine if you want other girls. I don't mind sharing, as long as I can still have you." At this I saw her look at Weiss, and giggle a bit.

"Well, now that we freed all the girls, let's get out of here. I'd say this ring is sufficiently stopped." I said, looking around the deserted 'backstage'. Kicking open the back door, I stepped out into the streets of Vale yet again, with Weiss and Blake behind me.

"Now, what's next on the list?"

And that's a chapter! Thanks to everyone who helped make this chapter, and apologies for the delay. If you all didn't know, the name Nicholas Crispin is what Aiden Pearce from Watch_Dogs used to sneak into a similar situation. I did not, however, base this chapter off of that game. Just felt like putting in that little Easter egg. If you have any ideas, comments, etc., feel free to send me a PM or review telling me what you did and didn't like. I still might take a few requests for ships, but at this point, it will be a harem, and these are the girls in so far:

Weiss Schnee

Blake Belladonna

Neon Katt

Anabel

Thanks for reading!


	3. J-Pop Reject or Kickass 70s Chick?

Hello again everyone! I started typing this right after I posted the other one, since I had the creative juices flowing and all that. Unfortunately, a very close friend of mine died in a car crash as I was about halfway done, and every time I started typing again, I didn't have the same vigor behind it. I got over it, for you guys.A pre-emptive thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! To the man who started bashing not my choice of Neon, this is my story. I've already decided some of the members, and I've got things planned out. I have room to accommodate, of course. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm going to be out for a few days to a week, and may or may not be able to update during that time.

Reviews:

Whovian803: Okay, thanks for the suggestion, I'll work on it./ I wasn't initially going to include them, but I'll think of a way to put them in.

Tyson113: Thanks for the support! It's really comments like this that motivate us writers.

Blackfirekingkoncor: First, thanks for coming back- continued support and all that. And yeah, the type of document I use on my IPad doesn't like Fanfiction, so I have to use the copy-pasting which un-boldens everything.

Also, I was thinking of going 'bad parents' or something for Ruby and Yang, but I kinda like Summer and Raven too much :/ And, I mean, Blake's was traumatizing, but Weiss' really wasn't.

MysticSpider: It can also be used as a sign of deference, which I was trying to joke with in that scene. But thanks, I'll watch more carefully.

"Now, what's next on the list?" I asked, looking between Blake and Weiss.

"What list?" "I'm fine with whatever, Master." Weiss and Blake said respectively. Honestly, I expected these responses. Blake is obsessed with being my slave no matter my insistence, and Weiss is just… Weiss.

"Blake, you know, if you want to do anything, just say so. I'm not your owner, you're a person too." I turned to face her and kneeled in front of her to I was looking her in the eyes.

"Of course you are! I love you Master, but you're a bit slow sometimes…" I sighed at this and drug my hand across my face as I heard Weiss stifling a laugh.

"Okay, okay. Weiss, anything you want to do?" Seeing the gleam in her eyes at this, I immediately regretted it.

"Hmm, I want to get some more dresses, and…" She trailed off pretty quickly, so I looked at her and saw she was staring wide-eyed behind me with Blake mirroring her expression.

"Ah shit, there's something behind me, isn't there?" I asked them. They frantically nodded.

"It's massive?" More nods.

"And I'm supposed to fight it with a dinky pair of knives. Yay!" I spun around to face…

"Who the fuck put a giant scorpion in the middle of town?" I asked nobody in particular, seeing everyone flee from it. Well, except the three of us.

"Mutter von schwein-ficken Hölle!"

"Observe!"

Tough Deathstalker

Level 15

HP 1500/2000 AP 0/0 MP 0/0

Status: Rampaging

Well ain't that fucking great. A level 15 versus a level 3. I take out my knives and flick one at the demon scorpion thing, hitting it in the eye.

Critical Hit! 250 DMG.

This is gonna be a helluva lot harder than I thought. I quickstepped forward and past it's face, slicing at it as I pulled my knife out, barely missing it's claws before getting thrown into a street vendor's food cart.

Great. Baklava. Hold up…

I saw Blake running over to me, worry etched all over her face as Weiss took out her rapier. I grinned and stood up, before catching Blake.

"Wait here, Blake. I've got a plan. Stay here and don't get hurt. I don't know what I'd do if I got you hurt." She hesitated before giving me a small smile.

"...Okay, Master. I trust you." I quickly scratched her ears, her letting out a short purr, before I raised both knives above my head, leapt into the air (Leaping Bound created!), before thrusting my arms downward, ripping apart the Deathstalker as I dragged my knives down as I fell. (Ripcord created!)

Panting, I once again used Observe.

Tough Deathstalker

Level 15

HP 100/2000 AP 0/0 MP 0/0

Status: Enraged, Injured

I pulled both of my arms to my left side of my body, before pirouetting, and putting the full weight of my body and forcing my muscles to steel themselves. (Hammer Arm created!)

The Deathstalker stood there as I turned away and muttered,

"Du bist bereits tot."

The scorpion's exoskeleton shattered, before it screeched in agony and burst apart, spattering the landscape with various scorpion-y juices.

As I strode away from the shattered remains of the Deathstalker, I could hear someone start to speak.

"That… Was… AMAZING!" I could hear the girl scream as she ran over to me. "Oh my Oum, are you like, a superhero?! Can I get your autograph? What's your name? My name's Neon. Neon Katt!"

I was blown back by this girl and her very excited demeanor.

"To answer your questions in order, I'm not a superhero, you can have my autograph, but I don't know why you'd want it, and my name's Magnum Atlas. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Katt." I gave her a smile and she looked like she was about to pop. "A-are you okay? Neon?"

"Oh my Oum, we should so go out sometime!" She shouted as she spun in circles on her rollerblades, rainbows streaking behind her. Which I found a bit off putting, to be completely honest.

Wait, what? "W-we just met…" I stuttered in surprise. This girl just rolled up to me (Hehe!) and pretty much said she wants me to ask her out. Honestly, she's adorable, but it's a bit much.

"Listen, Neon, I'm sure you're a great girl and all but we just met. I'd feel somewhat uncomfortable if we knew nothing about each other, and we were dating." I gave her a sad look and rubbed her head as she looked at the ground.

"I-I'm just not worthy enough, am I?" She looked up at me, in tears.

"No, no, that's not it at all Neon. I'm not that type of guy. I just don't know you too well, and I don't want you to get in a relationship with some random guy you just met." I hastily replied.

"Oh. That's no problem then! Let's fix that. Hiiii, I'm Neon, Nein Katt, and I'm a cat Faunus. I love rollerblading and J-Pop music, and rainbow sorbet! Do you like my hair? The orange is completely natural!" She grinned as she finished, proud of herself, doing a 180 on her mood.

Sighing, I went along with it. Or, at least, I attempted to, until Weiss and Blake showed up, Weiss looking uncomfortable and Blake patting her back and smiling gently.

"W-Well, Magnum, let me start off by explaining my decision… In the few days I've known you, you've shown yourself to be a mature, selfless and humble man. You've rescued countless girls from slavery, not to mention my own life and the safety of this city." Weiss looked up and stared intensely into my eyes. "I want to be a part of-" Her gaze shifted to Neon, watching in rapt attention.

"Who the fuck is this?!" Weiss shouted, getting red in the face.

"I'm his girlfriend, Neon Katt!" Neon cheerily replied, evidently not grasping the situation at hand. Weiss' face was covered in shadow as she turned to me.

"NO! NO SHE ISNT! BAD NEON!" I panicked. Neon pouted. "No, I'm not… But it's only a matter of time!" She rebuked.

"That kinda… Ruined the mood…" Blake mumbled, before getting glared at by Weiss.

"See what happened! I try to do it and it's spoiled by this rave ho! So much for your PLAN, Blake!" Weiss shouted. Blake looked down and clutched my arm against Weiss' glare.

"Weiss, first, calm down. Second, Neon isn't a 'Rave Ho'. She's just… Excitable. Third, what plan?" I questioned.

"Iwannabeapartofyourharem" Weiss muttered, near incomprehensible.

"W-what?"

"I want to be in your harem, Magnum. Please. I don't care how much my father protests. You've saved countless lives, you have an amazing personality, and you're pretty hot…" She trailed off at the end, blushing and mumbling. I held her out at arm's length, her not meeting my gaze.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked earnestly. She looked up at me with an intensity.

"Yes. I'm certain. I love you, Magnum, forever." With this, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down towards her, before locking our lips and passionately making out with me. Our tongues tangled, and she tasted like vanilla.[Weiss cream, anyone? Where's my air horn?!]

"I hate to interrupt this sweet moment but OH MY GOD CAN I JOIN TOO?!" Neon shouted from behind us.

"Jesus, Neon!" I spun around, clutching my ear. "Not so loud!"

"Sorry, sorry! But that doesn't answer my questionnnn! Can I join your harem?" Neon asked, looking up to me with pleading eyes.

I just sighed, as Blake vehemently nodded her head, a small smile on her face.

"Well, what do you girls think?" I asked Weiss and Blake.

"Sure, Master!" Blake said as she latched onto my arm.

"I don't really know… I mean, she hasn't proved if she's worthy…" Weiss hummed, looking Neon up and down.

"Master never made me prove it…" Blake trailed off.

"Okay. If you can beat me in a fight- well, if you can put up a fight- then I'll say it's okay for you to join." Weiss looked haughty of herself.

"Fine, small tits." Neon suddenly got pissed. Me and Blake's jaws dropped.

"Okay let's-" I tried saying to calm her down before…

"What did you just call me, J-Pop reject?!" Weiss shouted, red-faced.

"Flat." Neon replied stoically.

"I'm double d-licious! Oh, and, the 70s called- they want their style back." Weiss yelled, getting increasingly angry.

Oh, damn. This is really happening, isn't it?

Weiss took out Myrtenaster, only to get whacked in the head by Neon's nunchucks as she flew by in her roller skates, a rainbow in her wake. I guess Neon really got AHEAD in the fight.

"Lucky shot!" Weiss yelled, preparing a Glyph. Meanwhile, Neon was dashing back and forth, chanting "Never miss a beat".

Weiss' Glyph blasted out, sending shares of ice everywhere. Neon twirled her nunchucks, shattering most of the ones flying at her. I guess this fight is one way to 'break the ice'. Yes, I'm going to keep doing this.

Unfortunately, there were too many shards, and some struck her legs. She quickly recovered, and starting dashing back toward Weiss. Weiss stuck out Myrtenaster as Neon tried to swing back at her. This sudden jab took Neon in the shoulder, making her stagger, and tearing her shirt. I'd make a joke, but timing would be really.. mmph… TEARABLE! Oh god I'm dying alone.

Neon just tore her shirt the rest of the way off (Why?!) and twirled on her skates, holding her nunchucks out, whipping it in Weiss' face. Weiss attempted to someone block it with her rapier, but only succeeded in getting the chain wrapped around the blade of her weapon. Neon took advantage of this and pulling, ripping Myrtenaster out of Weiss' hands. Hm. I guess the fight was taken 'OUT OF HER HANDS!'

Neon pressed her advantage, and started wildly swinging her nunchucks, as Weiss was helpless to do anything except dodge the blocks, or try to block them with her bare arms. Guess she can't BEAR ARMS. Okay, it was that or nothing.

Of course, Weiss isn't really a hand- to- hand fighter, so she was not able to endure many blows. With the onslaught of Neon's attacks, she quickly succumbed to the flurry of whipping nunchucks. I guess Weiss needs a.. Purramedic. This is just getting sad.

Neon backed off, seeing Weiss thoroughly cowed. "I think I've proved myself. YAY! Sorry for being so COLD earlier!" She giggled at the end.

Did she just-

Blake erupted into laughter beside me, as Neon turned to me and gave me a massive grin. I smirked and walked up to her.

I didn't get to reach her, however, before she leapt on my, and started to kiss me. I could hear Weiss spouting obscenities, and I wisely ignored her, as Neon started to make out with me. She ran her hands along my chest, moaning into the kiss. She pulled back for air, blushing heavily, still on top of me, in the middle of the street.

"I love you. I want your kittens." She says suddenly, looking up at me with a lustful grin on her face.

Shit. I'm not ready to be a father. I just got together with this girl! But that's just how Remnant is. Or just Neon. Maybe both. I gave a small smile, and got back up as Neon sighed and got off of me.

I walked over to Weiss, and helped her up. She was pretty beat up, though, and I was carrying her again.

Ah, memories.

And I am DONE! Again, I'd like to SUPER APOLOGIZE to EVERYONE who liked this story for how long this chapter took to get out. I don't know how long it'll be for me to post another chapter, I'm hoping faster than this one, at least. Well, I hope you enjoyed! If you have any comments, criticism, ideas for ships (Though I'm thinking of stopping asking for them) then PLEASE send me a PM or a review telling me what you liked/ what could be fixed or worked on. Really, reviews encourage authors like me to keep writing these things. Even a simple "Good job man" or "Nice chapter" makes me feel all nice and shy inside. Gets me in the mood. For writing. And any flames will be used to roast marshmallows.


	4. Quitting time, folks

Okay. I'm going to be honest here. I've been struggling with this fic, really. It's been on my mind a lot throughout the time I've been writing this whole story, and it's just hitting me in fullest force now. I feel as though I'm not cut out for this fanfic. I mean, I thought I'd create a decent Gamer fiction, with like one or two ships with deep romance and all. But then it just flowed into pretty much what it is now- I kinda lost touch with the whole 'Gamer' part of the story, and the whole 'one-ship' thing kinda flew out of the window immediately. I'm just not entirely sure where I was going with this, or what my plans were to be. The creation process for this whol thing kinda went like this- I'd see something, or read something, and then I'd just zone out for 10 minutes (Which I normally do anyways) and I'd get some sporadic idea loosely connected to the original topic, and think, hey, that'd be GREAT for a Fanfiction.

And it probably would be. Just not one I wrote, and certainly not this particular story. Nothing here really made sense, and as I re-read the story I'd written, I'd subconsciously insult the author for the bad mistakes they- I- had made.

Magnum Atlas, to start. Just the name is wrong. I was going to name him Atlas, just Atlas. But then I realized, no, that's a Kingdom. And I saw a video with some hilarious guy named Magnum. And that became that.

Then came the whole harem/relationship thing. This went strictly against what I painted him out to be. I had set him as some honest, pure gentleman, with a heart of gold and a mind of obliviousness. But reading again, there was way too much lenience and acceptance into the polygamy thing. Unless he had secret fantasies or whatever, that wasn't him. That wasn't Atlas. No, this was Magnum- the man I didn't want to create. But I ignored whatever I had felt and kept on with the story. I didn't really care what I had thought about it- everyone else seemed to like it! I was feeling better after seeing just the amount of support it was shown.

Which is why it's hardest for me to say this.

I'm discontinuing this story. It's against what I had thought. This was the sporadic workings of someone who just wanted approval and inclusion.

And here comes the worst part- I'm a huge fan of RWBY, don't get me wrong. I'm up to date on most things, all considered. But I haven't seen the show. Well, I saw the first few episodes. So that's a thing. But pretty much all I've gotten was from the fandom. I can't feel as though I can appreciate the fandom for what it is. I'm tossing this story. And I honestly can't think of a reason why anyone should continue this when I shut it down. If you're interested, send me a message or something. I don't want to see it go to waste, but it's just something I can't write any more. I apologize to everyone. I might create the true story- the one I wanted to make. The one I can make. But this isn't it.

-Gary-


End file.
